Perdidos na Amazônia Parte4
by Eletric Libra's
Summary: Essa história ainda tem que resolver muitos problemas!Não se preocupem, de algum jeito eles saem de lá!Nem que tenha que ser no caixão!rsrsrsrs...zueira!Leiam e mandem Reviews!CAPÍTULO 4, E ULTIMO!Como acabará essa história toda?


**Perdidos na Amazônia**

Oi gente!Tá tudo bem?

Olha, estou tentando arranjar um jeito para o problema deles, eles não vão ficar presos lá com o Misty à vida inteira.

Vamos á fanfic:

**CAPÍTULO 4: **RESOLVENDO OS PROBLEMAS

O sol já se pôs e agora a questão era procurar um lugar seguro pra dormir.

Shiryu: Eu não agüento!

Hyoga: Nem eu!Eu quero minha mãe!Buuuuaaaa! – começa á chorar.

Todos: gota

Seiya: To com fome!

Shun: Eu quero ir embora!

Saori: CALEM – SE!EU ESTOU TENDO PREJUIZO FINANCEIRO COM A PERDA DO AVIÃO!

Tatsume: Calma senhorita!

Misty: Eu estou imundo!Preciso me tratar UR – GEN – TE!

Ikki: Parem de reclamar!Caramba!Não se tem sossego!

Os cavaleiros não agüentaram muito e dormiram na grama mesmo, menos Misty que cismou em dormir na arvore porque não quer se sujar.

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar do Oceano Pacífico...

Jabu quando se levantou, viu um campo aberto, sem arvores, mas era coberto de flores coloridas e belas, foi quando ele olha mais á frente e vê Saori sentada, segurando uma garrafa não identificada.

Saori: Nãnãnãnã! – fala meio cantarolando.

Jabu: Saori! – fala ele correndo na sua direção, mas quando chega perto, aparece o Seiya do lado de Saori.

Jabu: Não!Não!Não!Não!

Ichi: Acorda!O que foi hein?

Jabu abre os olhos e vê – se no barco com Ichi e Nachi olhando para ele.

Jabu: Então foi um sonho?Tava bom, até certa parte.

Nachi: Hei!Porque você teve a brilhante idéia de ir para o México pelo Oceano mais longo?

Ichi: É!Seu retardado!

Jabu: Se a gente fosse para o outro lado, a gente já era!

Ichi: Porque?

Jabu: Mais você é burro!Se a gente fosse pelo outro lado, a gente ia cair no fim do mundo, esqueceram que a Terra é plana?Dã!

Nachi: Jabu,...

Jabu: Mas como Cristóvan Colombo era burro!Ele acreditava que a Terra era redonda!

Ichi e Nachi: gota

Ichi: Acho q já anoiteceu. - mudando de assunto.

Nachi: Só agora você percebeu?

Na Floresta Amazônica, com a noite, todos estavam dormindo na grama, nem que se fosse na lama eles dormiriam do mesmo jeito, além disso, estavam mais cansados que camelos no deserto.

Misty que estava na arvore, caiu no sono também, isso porque também estava cansado, mas com o desequilíbrio ele caiu do galho da arvore e caiu em cima de...

Misty: Er...Oi Ikki!Eu estava dando uma passadinha por aqui, hehehe, já que você está aqui...

Ikki: SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM!!!!!!!!SUA BIBA!!!!!EU VOU TE MATAR!!!!!!!GRRRRRRR!!!!!!NUM QUERO NEM SABER!!!!!!!VAI MORRER!!!!! - esperneando.

Misty: Ssssshhhhhhhh! – fazendo gesto de silêncio – Você não quer acordar ninguém agora né?E você esta cansado...E...Olha o Shun!Dorme feito um anjo!

Ikki olha para o lado e vê seu irmão dormindo com os anjinhos docemente.

Ikki: Está bem!Não quero acordar meu irmão!Mas você vai ver!

Misty: "Ufa!Quase que saio machucado!Não quero estragar minha linda cara com um olho roxo!" – pensa Misty que se livra de uma porrada de Ikki.

Misty se afasta e vai dormir em outra arvore, e de preferência um pouco longe de Ikki, se não ele ia levar uma hiper porrada na cara se acontecesse algo de ruim outra vez.

Depois da noite de sono um pouco desconfortável, eles levantam e o sol já tinha amanhecido.

Eles vão ver se acham algo pra comer.

Seiya: To com fome!

Shiryu: Eu também!

Misty: Eu estou com um pouquinho de fome também!

Hyoga: Em que sentido você está falando?

Ikki: Acho que ele está falando no sentido...

Misty: Calma gente!Nesse caso é de fome de comida!Eu também estou aqui faz um tempo viu?Bem que estou sentindo falta do meu amor também. – fala ele interrompendo Ikki, que depois pega uma foto de seu bolso, e assim fica admirando a fotografia.

Seiya: Quem será que é? – fala ele cochichando para Shiryu.

Shiryu: Nossa!Uma novidade!O Misty deve ter uma namorada!

Hyoga: Ele é uma biba!Esqueceu-se?Deve ser um cara!

Ikki: Quem será? – Ikki pensa e depois olha com uma cara maléfica para Misty – Misty, porque você não mostra essa foto aqui pra nóis?????????

Misty: Que foto???? – fala ele escondendo a foto atrás dele mesmo.

Ikki: Essa que tá atrás de você!Hehe! – fala ele com a cara maléfica e cantarolando.

Misty: Glup! – engole seco.

Ikki: Mostra essa foto!!!!!!!!

Misty: Que foto????? – fala ele com um sorriso amarelo na cara fingindo que num sabe nada, e escondendo a foto no seu bolso.

Hyoga: Esquece Ikki!Ele não vai mostrar!Nem que tenha que bater nele.

Ikki: Eu ainda vou descobrir!Vai ser uma ótima fofoca! – fala com um sorrisinho sarcástico e com uma cara muito maléfica.

Misty: "Quase que meu segredo foi revelado!" – pensa ele aliviando – se.

Eles vão andar um pouco para encontrar comida, mas eles olham no chão e vêm pegadas de pés.

Saori: Parece que isso é um bom sinal!

Shun: Será que seria uma boa andar seguindo as pegadas?

Misty: Com o Ikki por perto, nem se precisa ter medo!Ele nos salvará!

Ikki: Que negócio é esse de Ikki nos salvará?!?!?!?!?!Tô pouco me lixando se aparecer uma cobra e picar alguém!Que morra!

Todos: gota

Shun: Vamos logo!Ficar parado não ajuda em nada!

Eles vão andando e ficam perdidos, ou andando em círculos.

Shiryu: Acho que não foi uma boa idéia.

Hyoga: Você acha?Eu tenho certeza!

Ikki: QUE BOSTA!

Seiya: Acho que tem alguém vindo para cá!

Quando olham, só vêm que tem um menino de cabelo ruivo todo bagunçado olhando bravo para eles.

Seiya: Kiki!O que fizeram com você? - entusiasmado.

Curupira: Que Kiki o que?!Eu sou o curupira!O que estão fazendo aqui?Por acaso são caçadores?Se forem vocês irão levar castigo!

Shiryu: Curu...O quê?

Ikki: Alem de ter tendências de ficar cego você também tem tendências de virar surdo?????

Hyoga: Ô Curumano!Não somos caçadores!A gente caiu aqui e não conseguimos sair!E estamos com fome!Dá pra entender a gravidade da situação?

Curupira: Meu nome é Curupira!!!!!E não posso ajudar vocês a saírem daqui, mas eu posso oferecer esses peixes que pesquei no rio.Toma!Não quero ver mais ver gente perdida aqui!Dias atrás tava o Bin Laden aqui e ele acabou roubando o gorro do Saci!Aí ficou ferrado pro lado do Saci!

Hyoga: Obrigado Curumim!

Curupira: É Curupira.

Hyoga: Que seja!

O Curupira vai embora e eles almoçam os peixes, que pelo menos, eles não ficariam com a barriga vazia.

Eles vão andando para procurar um jeito de sair dali.

Enquanto isso, no Oceano Pacífico.

Ichi: Não se vê nada no horizonte!Estamos perdidos!

Nachi: Estamos fritos!

Jabu: Estamos ferrados!

Ichi: Estou num estado critico!

Nachi: Eu também!

Jabu: Calor!

Jabu, com sua imaginação, ele imagina que Ichi é uma garrafa de água, e louco, pula em cima dele e tenta abrir a garrafa imaginária, tentando arrancar a cabeça de Ichi.

Jabu: Eu quero água!Nossa!Como essa tampa tá presa!

Ichi: AAAAAAIIIIIII!JABU!VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO!QUER ME MATAR!?!?!

Nachi: Acho que o calor afetou os miolosdele! – fala ele dando um tapa em Jabu que "acorda", e volta ao seu lugar.

Jabu: Foi mal Ichi!

Ichi: Minha cabeça ainda está inteira?

Na floresta, eles continuam andando e sem uma solução para o problema deles.

Shiryu: Que droga!

Hyoga: Quero minha mãe!

Seiya: Já chega!Com meu meteoro de Pégasus eu vou tirar todas essa arvores da frente

Ikki: TÁ LOUCO!?!?!QUER DESTRUIR A FLORESTA????

Seiya: Já decidi!Lá vai.

Todos: NÃO!

Seiya: Porque?

Shiryu: Quer destruir metade da floresta??????

Seiya: Boa idéia!Vou fazer isso!

Shiryu: Tu és burro?

Seiya: Meteoro de Pég...

Eletric Libra's: Faça isso e eu te mato com as minhas próprias mãos! – já chegando com minha cara séria normal que tenho, só que mais brava que o normal.

Hyoga: Olha só!Num é a pessoa que colocou a gente nessa enrascada?

Ikki: É sim! – já falava ele rangendo os dentes e com cara de bravo.

Eletric Libra's: Ops!Lembrei que tenho que tomar o cafezinho das cinco com o Napoleão!Eu prometi a ele que ia contar uma piada bem legal pra ele – disfarçando, vou andando para cair fora.

Shiryu: Volta aqui!Por culpa sua nossas férias já eram!E o Napoleão já morreu!

Hyoga: É!E talvez eu nunca possa ver minha mamãe!

Seiya: E eu tô morrendo de fome!

Ikki: E tem uma bicha que num pára de encher o saco!

Misty: E eu estou precisando de um hidratante!

Shun: E por causa disso a bicha do Misty me agarrou!

Saori: E EU ESTOU SUJISMUNDA!SUA PESTE!

Tatsume: E eu estou ficando louco!

Eletric Libra's: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!NÃO ESPERE!!!!!SE VOCÊS ME MATAREM NUM VAI TER NINGUEM PRA TERMINAR A HISTÓRIA E VOCÊS VÃO FICAR PRESOS AQUI PARA SEMPRE!

Todos: É mesmo! – já paravam de tentarem me matar.

Eletric Libra's: Calminha gente!Vou arranjar um jeito de vocês saírem daqui!Nem que tenha que ser no caixão!

Ikki: O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO?????HEIN??????? – já me fuzilando com tanta raiva.

Todos: ISSO AÍ!HEIN??????? – todos se segurando para não me enforcar com as própria mãos.

Eletric Libra's: Ah!Já ouviram a piada do não nem eu? – disfarçando.

Todos: Não!Nem queremos saber!

Eletric Libra's: Nem eu!HAHEHAHE...Er...Vocês não estão rindo!E quando alguém fala uma piada alguém tem que rir, hehe! – disfarçando.

Misty: Baixinha!Você não respondeu a pergunta! – falava cantarolando.

Eletric Libra's: Que pergunta? – com um sorriso falso na cara.

Ikki: VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM!E SE VOCÊ NÃO RESPONDER, VOCÊ VAI LEVAR PORRADA!TÁ ENTENDIDO?E SE MESMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO RESPONDER VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ!

Eletric Libra's: Acho que tem alguém me chamando lá onde Judas perdeu as botas!Tchauzinho!Fui!

Ikki: MISERÁVEL!VOLTA AQUI!

Hyoga: EU MATO!!!!!

Shiryu: EU TAMBEM!

Saori: VOLTA!SUA RETARDADA!POR SUA CAUSA EU TIVE PREJUÍZO FINANCEIRO!

Seiya: E EU TÔ COM FOME!

Saio correndo e eles atrás querendo me matar!E eu não parei, mas:

Ikki: Eu tô quase alcançando você baixote! – diz ele já estendendo a mão para me pegar pela gola da blusa.

Shiryu: Vai lá Ikki!Depois nóis vai esmagar ela!

Hyoga: Isso aí!

Ikki: Peguei! – grita vitorioso ao pegar – me pelo pescoço.

Eletric Libra's: Você não bateria em alguém que está usando óculos não é????

Ikki: Bateria.

Eletric Libra's: Mas você não bateria em alguém menor que você né??????

Ikki: Dava porrada

Eletric Libra's: Calminha Ikki, você já ouviu a piada do...

Ikki: NÃO QUERO NEM SABER!EU NUM AGUENTO AQUELA BICHA LOUCA DO MEU LADO!E...

Eletric Libra's: Deixa-me explicar como foi que ele entrou na história.Aconteceu o seguinte...

**Flash Back de um tempo antes da publicação da Fanfic**

Eu estava sentada á mesa me distraindo fazendo desenhos, mas mesmo assim pensava na Fanfic.

Mas, uma pessoa de mais ou menos de um metro e oitenta entra na sala já dizendo:

Misty: Oi baixinhade cabeça oca!Como vai?Nossa você desenha bem...

Eletric Libra's: Oi Misty!Quer entrar para tomar uma xícara de café também? – eu falo muito brava e com muita ironia.

Misty: Não seria muito incômodo?

Eletric Libra's: Vai desfilar na Mangueira (Escola de Samba)!Vai! – já perdendo a paciência.

Misty: Mangueira?Hum...Que boa idéia!

Eletric Libra's: Ai Misty!Fala logo o que você quer! – já não agüentando aquela anta.

Misty: Sabe, é que você estava pensando em publicar uma história e...

Eletric Libra's: Como você ficou sabendo da história se ela ainda nem foi publicada?

Misty: Digamos que alguém me contou – ele aponta para uma pessoa que conheço muito bem.

Eletric Libra's: VOCÊ CONTOU PARA ELE???????????

Pessoa: Foi mal!

Eletric Libra's: Ta bom!Mas e daí Misty?

Nesse momento, um amigo meu interrompeu a conversa e foi entrando na sala.

Amigo: Oi Eletric!Nossa!Eu num sabia que você tinha uma amiga tão alta e muito gata! – fala ele olhando para Misty.

Eletric Libra's: Sinto-lhe te dizer, mas, a pessoa que você diz que é alta e muito gata, é um homem!

Amigo: Ah é?(O.O').

Eletric Libra's: É!

Amigo: (Gota) Então ele é espada.

Eletric Libra's: Digamos que seja meio espada.

Misty: Sabe que você é bonito? – diz Misty olhando para o amigo e já chegando perto com uma cara de "Vem para mim menino meigo!", já quase dando um abraço.

Amigo: (gota) Er...Eu tenho que ir, eu lembrei que eu tinha que estudar para a prova de Matemática que é muito complicada!Tchau! – fala ele se afastando de Misty e saindo correndo por causa do bicha.

Eletric Libra's: Ta Misty!Fala o que você quer com a história! – já quase perdendo a paciência com ele.

Misty: É o seguinte...

Depois de tudo explicado...

Eletric Libra's: Misty! – já olhando para ele como se a idéia dele não iria dar certo.

Misty: Por favor!Me dá uma chance de ficar perto deles!Eu quase nunca tenho chance disso!Por favor!Eu imploro!Alem disso, você também não gostaria de ter uma chance de ficar mais perto de quem você gosta?

Eletric Libra's: Gostaria! – eu faço uma pausa e penso um pouco sobre o pedido de Misty – Ta bom Misty!Você vai ter essa chance.Mas também não vai exagerar!

Misty: AH!OBRIGADA! – super feliz.

Eletric Libra's: Eu acho que vou me arrepender disso!Agora...CAIA FORA DAQUI!EU TENHO MUITO QUE PENSAR!

**Fim do Flash Back**

Ikki: E VOCÊ DEIXOU ELE ENTRAR NA HISTÓRIA??????

Eletric Libra's: Sim.

Ikki: GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!ESTOU PERDENDO A PACIÊNCIA!!!!!!

Eletric Libra's: Calma...

Ikki: E AGORA EU VOU ESMAGAR VOCÊ!!!!!!!

Eletric Libra's: Tá bom!Tá bom!Eu vou pensar!Eu vou pensar!Calma!

Ikki: Acho bom mesmo!

Eletric Libra's: Agora...DÁ PRA PARAR DE ME EFORCAR QUE EU TÔ FICANDO COM FALTA DE AR!!!!!!!!! – perdendo a paciência.

Ikki: Foi mal! – já soltando meu pescoço – Agora...SENTE -SENAQUELA CADEIRA MALDITA PRA ESCREVER TEXTO E CONTINUA A HISTÓRIA!!!!!!

Eletric Libra's: AAHHH!!!EU VOU!EU VOU!AI!

Shiryu: Finalmente!

Hyoga: Aleluia!

Seiya: Que fome!

Shun: Não agüento!

Saori: SEUS CAVALEIRO IMPRESTÁVEIS! PORQUE NÃO MATARAM ELA????

Tatsume: Senhorita!Você se esqueceu que se ela morresse não ia ter ninguém para continuar a história!?!?!

Saori: Bem lembrado Tatsume!Hunf!Agora quero só ver!

Depois do acontecido...

Eles continuam andando muito até que eles acham uma área muito grande toda desmatada.

Shiryu: Nossa!Que coisa!

Shun: Tadinha das arvores!

Ikki: Grande merda!

Seiya: E se eu usasse o meu Meteoro de Pégasus para sinalizar para o céu?Assim encontrão a gente.

Ikki: Aleluia ele tem uma idéia que preste!

Shiryu: Então vai!Tenta aí!

Seiya usa seu Meteoro de Pégasus, mas com o anta do Seiya não sabe mirar pra o lugar certo, ele acerta numa casinha pequena que tem mais adiante no horizonte.

Quando eles olham tinha uma mulher pelada em baixo do chuveiro tomando banho, e com a casa toda destruída, não tinha mais nada.

Mulher: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Misty: Não olhem rapazes!Ela é uma baranga!Até eu tenho um corpicho melhor tá!?! – fala ele com inveja.

A mulher sai correndo para o mato e todos olham para Seiya.

Ikki: Viu seu retardado!Olha o que você fez!

Seiya: IIIIIIIIII.....Foi mal!

Enquanto isso, no Oceano Pacífico.

Ichi: Não agüento mais!

Nachi: Nem eu!

Jabu: Olha!Tem uma terra próxima!Olha lá!

Nachi: Viva!Estamos salvos!

Ichi: Sem querer estragar a festa, mas, tem uma onda enorme vindo em nossa direção! – fala ele apontando para uma onda que vinha.

Nachi: Eu não sei surfar!

Jabu: Eu sei!Querem ver?

Ichi: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!

A onda gigante leva o barco até a praia e quando chega, o barco já era, e eles, estão comendo areia.

Ichi: Blerg!Areia!Ptu! – ele cospe areia.

Nachi: ????????

Ban: Seus bobos!

Jabu: Uma miragem!

Ban: Que miragem nada!Sou eu!Seu burro!

Jabu: E o que você tá fazendo aqui no México?

Ban: Que México?Estamos no Japão!

Jabu: Então…

Nachi: Nós andamos em círculos então?

Ichi: Pelo menos conseguimos voltar!

Jabu: Saori!Eu não pude te salvar!Buuaaaaa! – começou á chorar

Ichi: Ela não tá em perigo!Agora vamos almoçar!Não agüento ficar com fome!

Na Floresta Amazônica:

Ikki: Agora, estamos perdidos!Que ótimo! – fala com ironia.

Shun: Se pelo menos pudéssemos achar alguém...Que possa nos ajudar.

Shiryu: Agora eu preferiria estar no lugar do meu mestre!

Hyoga: (Suspiro), será que não verei mais minha Mamãe?Eu quelo mamãe!Eu quelo mamãe!Buaaaaaaaaaaa!MAMÃE!MAMÃE!MAMÃE! – começa á chorar.

Shun: Snif, snif, chuif, que triste!Eu também perdi meus pais!Buuuuuaaaaaaaaaa! – começa á chorar.

Todos: �gota

Shiryu: Agora temos dois chorões!

Seiya: Eu tô com fome!

Ikki: Calma Shun!A gente vai sair daqui!E VOCÊ NÃO CHAME MEU IRMÃO DE CHORÃO! – fala muito bravo para Shiryu.

Shiryu: Calma!Num tá mais aqui quem falou!Não tá mais aqui quem falou!

Seiya: Eu tô com fome!

Misty: Ai Seiya!Você só pensa em comer!Você nem se importa com a sua beleza!Por isso que você é desleixado!Eu preciso pentear o cabelo!Tomar um banho!Não quero ficar nesse chiqueiro!

Hyoga: Eu quero ver minha mãe!

Ikki: Um avião! - fala apontando para cima.

Saori: ALGUM INÚTIL!SINALIZA PRA AQULE AVIÃO RÁPIDO!

Ikki usa a Ave Fênix, sinalizando para as pessoas do avião, assim, o piloto do avião olha para baixo e vêem eles, e em seguida, pousa o avião próximo ao lugar em que eles se localizam.

Piloto: Vocês precisam de ajuda?

Todos: SIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!

Hyoga: Por favor!Precisamos voltar para nosso país!URGENTE!

Piloto: Que país?

Shiryu: Japão!

Piloto: Vou ligar para que mandem um avião para socorre – los e levarem vocês de volta.

Hyoga: Amem!

Depois de socorridos, eles voltam para o Japão, chegando lá eles resolvem descansar.

Shun: Acho que esquecemos alguma coisa!

Shiryu: Ai!Esquecemos de socorrer o Aioros!

Hyoga: Oh – Oh!

Ikki: Ele então se ferrou!Ninguém mandou ele se separar da gente!Ele que ache um jeito!

Na floresta...

Aioros: ESQUECERAM DE MIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! - irado.

No Japão...

Seiya: Comida finalmente! – diz ele olhando para a comida que estava na mesa.

Shiryu: Esse Seiya...Não muda nunca!

Eles fazem uma refeição, e finalmente se limpam e podem descansar, e, é lógico que despacharam o Misty, ele já tava enchendo o saco e ele dizia que "Precisava hidratar sua pele, e pentear o cabelo, fazer a unhas, etc...".

**Flash Back de 60 anos depois**

Jabu e Ichi, já um pouco velhos, passeavam pela praia até que avistam uma garrafinha na praia.

Jabu: Tem uma mensagem dentro desse garrafa Ichi.

Ichi: O que ta escrito?

Jabu: Ta escrito, S.O.S.!Precisamos de ajuda!Estamos perdidos no Oceano pacífico!Ajude!

Ichi: ?

Jabu: Aqui ta escrito, assinado Jabu, que cara burro!Como é que ele achava que ia ser socorrido com isso?Que retardado!

Ichi: Quem escreveu isso foi você Jabu!

Jabu: Ah é?!?

**Fim do Flash Back**

**Detalhe: **A autora saiu de olho roxo por causa do soco de um dos personagens.

**Moral da história:** Nunca coloque os outros numa fria.No final você sempre vai sair quebrado.Ai!O soco ainda dói!

**Detalhe: **Nem mesmo eu, que escrevi essa fanfic, sei quem era que estava naquela fotografia que o Misty admirava tanto, nem sei quem é o "amorzinho" da vida dele.(u.u)Perguntem para ele!huahuahuahuahuahua...rsrsrsrsrrs...zueira!

**FIM**

E aí gente?Gostaram desse ultimo capítulo?

Se gostaram, isso é bom!Mandem Reviews do que vocês acharam da fic!

Obrigado para quem mandou Reviews, e agradeço se mandarem Reviews!

Valeu gente!

Continuarei fazendo fanfics para todos.

**Tchauzinho**


End file.
